Reuni Singkat
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Pertemuan Harry dan Hermione di Danau Hitam begitu singkat. Dan berakhir dengan airmata./Hubunganmu dengan Ginny ... sudah sejauh mana?/"Sampai jumpa, Hermione."/Harmony.


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan. Di sini Harry dan Hermione sudah bekerja.

Pairing : Harmony

**Reuni Singkat**

Hermione berjalan dengan riang menghampiri seseorang yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di pinggir Danau Hitam. Ia bisa melihat sosok seseorang itu –sahabatnya- sedang duduk di pinggiran danau dengan santainya. Pakaian yang sahabatnya pakai begitu santai –setelan _muggle_ biasa. Ia memacu langkahnya lebih cepat –tak mau membuat sahabatnya menunggu lebih lama.

Sesampainya Hermione di belakang sahabatnya, sahabatnya itu menoleh –mungkin mendengar suara langkah kakinya. "Hai, Hermione," sapanya. Cengiran sahabatnya –yang selalu Hermione sukai- tercetak dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Hermione mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Harry Potter –sahabatnya. Ia mulai melepaskan sepatu kerjanya dan membenamkan sebagian kakinya di danau –itu membuatnya tenang.

"Um … jadi ada apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione. Yang mengajukan pertemuan ini memang Harry –beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hanya reuni singkat, Hermione –melepas rindu, mungkin," ujar Harry. Hermione tertawa mendengarnya.

Ya, Hermione tahu. Kesibukannya dan Harry tentu saja membuat mereka jarang bertemu –tak seperti dulu. Harry pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Auror. Libur kerja sangat langka bagi Harry. Sedangkan Hermione, dia juga tak kalah sibuk. Tugasnya sebagai asisten McGonagall memang tak bisa diremehkan. Untungnya, hari ini Harry mendapatkan libur dari kantor Auror.

Hermione bertanya, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Harry?"

Harry menoleh ke arahnya. "Benar-benar menyenangkan! Harusnya kau juga menjadi Auror saja, Hermione. Pengalaman berburu Horcrux sangat membantu dalam pekerjaan ini." Hermione tertawa cukup keras. Ia begitu senang, apalagi saat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata hijau Harry. Ia sungguh bahagia.

"Kalau pekerjaanmu sebagai asisten McGonagall, bagaimana?"

Hermione menghentikan tawanya. "Istimewa. Pengetahuan yang kudapatkan tidak tanggung-tanggung."

Harry menyahut dengan cepat, "Yah, sudah kuduga. Pekerjaan itu cocok sekali untukmu." Seulas senyum lembut muncul di wajah Harry. Dan Hermione merona karenanya.

"Tapi … jangan terlalu lama berada di dekat McGongall, 'Mione," kata Harry. Ekspresinya begitu serius.

"Kenapa, Harry?" Ekspresi di wajah Hermione tak kalah serius saat menatap sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Karena aku tak mau sahabatku berkata, 'Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor, atas tindakanmu yang sembrono, Mr Potter'."

Hermione langsung memukul lengan Harry. "Itu tidak lucu, Harry!" Tak lama kemudian, tawanya berderai lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione berujar, "Oke, kau sekarang cukup pintar melawak, Harry."

"Tentu saja. Mungkin warisan dari ayahku. Atau mungkin … karena aku sering dekat-dekat dengan George," jelas Harry panjang lebar.

George. George Weasley. Weasley. Harry sadar, seharusnya ia tak menyinggung perihal Weasley. Masalah utamanya adalah Ron dan Ginny. Kekasih Hermione dan Harry; yang sebenarnya tak mereka cintai dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Harry tentu saja tak tahu kalau Hermione tak mencintai Ron. Sama hal-nya dengan Hermione. Hermione tak pernah tahu kalau Harry sebenarnya mencintai dirinya –bukan Ginny. Selama ini, Hermione menganggap cintanya pada Harry bertepuk sebelah tangan –begitu juga dengan Harry. Kesalahpahaman memang mngerikan.

Suara dehaman Harry membuat Hermione sadar. Ia pun bertanya –sekadar basa-basi, "Hubunganmu dengan Ginny … sudah sejauh mana?"

Pancaran cerah di mata Harry kini mulai meredup. "Baik. Yah, kurasa. Bagaimana denganmu dan Ron?" Seulas senyum palsu terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sangat baik," jawab Hermione singkat.

Bohong.

"Ya –baguslah." Harry menjawab sekenanya.

"Sudah ada rencana untuk melamar Ginny?"

"Ya, mungkin bulan depan." Kali ini Harry tak berbohong. Ia tak mungkin menunggu Hermione –yang ia kira mencintai Ron

"O-oh." Mati-matian Hermione menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Atensi-nya mulai berkaca.

"Sudah sore, Hermione. Sebaiknya aku pulang kau juga harus melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, 'kan?" Harry bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang kotor.

Berbeda dengan Harry yang sudah beranjak dari posisinya, Hermione masih setia duduk dengan kakinya yang terbenam di air.

Hermione –terpaksa- menjawab, "Ya."

"Sampai jumpa Hermione." Harry mulai melangkahkan kakinya –menjauh dari Hermione. Ia tak sempat melihat air mata yang turun dari mata indah Hermione. Bergulir di pipinya menuju dagu dan menetes –bersatu dengan air danau.

**The End**

Review?


End file.
